Ruby Brown and Catie Carmon
by Lareka
Summary: This is my friend and mine roleplay. Its just a silly little thing we do to pass the time. But I thought I would share it with everybody here at . If you want, leave me a review and I will post some of our other roleplayss.


(Catie walked around the corner and nervously looked around. Then ran to the other end and sighed in relief. Suddenly, a pair of strong, huge arms. She gasped and started to struggle.)

Now, Catie, there is no point in struggling, it will only take longer.

(Catie glared at Ruby as she seem to materialize out of the shadows. Ruby laughed at how helpless she looked.)

Catie: I hate you . . .

(Ruby's eyes widened in fake horror then placed a hand over her heart. And looked at Catie with a fake innocent look.)

Now why say such a mean thing! I have done nothing wrong!

(Catie snorted in disbelief. Then proceed to continue to struggle. Ruby looked up at the predator with hers and Catie's secret weapon. The face! The predator eyes glazed over and slumped his shoulders, while he started to purr.)

Kar'ti, would you take Catie here to Scotland for me, please, so she can get my special birthday gift for her.

(Kar'ti nodded in his dazed hypnotise. Catie stared at them in horror, then returned to glaring at Ruby for doing that to the helpless predator.)

Catie: Ruby! That is mean, you can't do that to my poor baby! You use our best weapon in the most evilest ways!

(Ruby grinned, but did not look at her because if she did the predator would be able to put 2 and 2 together and that would ruin all of her plans for this special day.)

Ahh, but Catie what is the point in having this power if I can't use it. Now, Kar'ti, shall we?

( The predator nodded, dumbly. Ruby nodded, then they turned away and left with Catie kicking and screaming the whole way.)

In Scotland . . . .

Catie: Why must I do this again?

(Ruby crossed her arms and growled for what seemed like the hundredth time.)

Because I have a pic of you and Itachi kissing in the hall before I got my demon form and am capable of showing it to Sesshy.

(Catie growled at her as she said this. Once again, wishing she could just wake up from this nightmare. She sat down in the chair while rubbing her eyes and forehead. Then waved a lazy hand toward the doors.)

Catie: Go ahead. Start sending them in so I can get this over with.

(Ruby frowned at her then signaled for the guard to go get the name out of the hat.)

Catie, I realize you find this discomforting, but you have to give them alittle pleasure for all they have done. They deserve a treat, you no this. Don't be so selfish. And if it helps then I will let you torture me in anyway you want to after this.

(Catie looked over at her with her head still in her hands. Then after five minutes, she sighed.)

Catie: Very well!

(The castle guard announced the first.)

Guard: The first; being, Sasuke Uchiha!

(Ruby groaned as Caties eyes darkened to a deep crimson and a vicious, infuriated growl sounded from her chest and throat. Ruby dissolved into the shadows to watch as Sasuke made his way to Catie, who had a grin on her face that would make the joker proud. He was grinning like a idiot and the glim in his eyes made Ruby lift a eyebrow at his desperation. He then literally dissappeared and reappeared right in front of Catie, with a shit eatin' grin on his face. Then quickly grabbed Catie shirt and yanked her up to met his lips. Ruby could not help but snort at his action. _Violate Bastard. _She watch in dull fasination as he literally stuck his tongue down her throat and all around her mouth.

Ruby tilted her head in curiousity as Catie just let him have his way. She looked down at her wrist watch. _Almost over, better get out the camera. _She sighed, dug up the camera and took one quick pic, then stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the pokemon deprived boy's shirt and hurled him toward the guard.)

Next!!

(Ruby looked at Catie as she sighed in frustration. Ruby rose her eyebrow in question.)

Catie: It's hard to pretend it Sess because they have different ways in there . . . . (gag) . . . . passion.

(Ruby smirked then turned as the next was announced as Sephiroth. Caties eyes widened in happiness. Sephiroth walked up to her and she waited as Ruby dissolved back into the shadows. Then she looked at Sephiroth with smiling eyes. Then as he bent down to eye level he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear then smirked when she blushed scarlet.

Then leaned foward and kissed her forehead, then each rosy cheek, then the tip of her nose. Her eyes sweld with passion as he kissed her entire face except for her mouth. Catie did not realize it but she had leaned forward and buried her face in his soft, sliky hair as he trailed wet, hot kisses down her throat.

Ruby stood in the shadow gapping at the pair. Then looked at her watch and groaned. _If they keep this up they might actually ignore the rules and go all the way. Oh well, just 3 minutes left. _Then looked up to only see Sephiroth going down her chest as Catie moaned with her head tilted back as she held his head against her chest. Ruby blushed and turned away from the way to graphic scene of her packsister, for her poor brain to function. She watched her wrist watch as 3 minutes went by. She closed her eyes and stepped out of the shadows.)

Times up. . .

(She heard a groan then a gasp of surprise. She opened her eyes and Sephiroth was no longer there but a very particular Akatsuki member was, him and his 'bad-day-with-mommys-makeup' face._ Itachi Uchiha. _Ruby rolled her eyes at the look of horror on Catie face. Then went back to her shadow. . . . . . and watch in amusement . . . . . .

Catie stared at him with wide eyes then looked down at the ground with a whimper. Itachi kneeled down infront of her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. While he laid his head on top of hers and rubbed his hand up her back, whereas, the other had pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arm around her with his cloak in his hand. )

Itachi: What is it, my dear?

( Catie mentally patted herself on the back and balled her hands up in his fishnet shirt and buried her face in it and sobbed.)

Catie: Itachi . . . . . I'm scared . . . .

( Itachi laid his hand on the back of her head and buried her head in to his chest deeper as he ran soothing circles on her back as he whispered comfort in her ear.)

Itachi: Shh . . .

( Catie suddenly realized with shock that he was actually really good at this, because against her will her muscles betrayed her and began to relax. She could feel her eyes become heavy.)

How very touching. . .

( Catie and Itachi swung there heads around to see Ruby leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.)

But your times up, Uchiha.

(Itachi swung his head back to Catie and waited til' she looked up at him. His eyes softened on her face and he ran the back of his hand, gently, across her cheek. Then, literally, disappeared. Catie sat there, dumbfounded. Then she looked at Ruby in question. Ruby just grinned and chuckled.)

You like him . . .

( Catie gasped in horror.)

Catie: _**No. I. Don't.**_

(Ruby chuckled again and turned away.)

Believe what you will, Catie, but I no the truth. NEXT!!

(In steps Rhage. Ruby smirked evilly then pulled out a basket of cherries. Caties eyes widened in horrific memory. If possible, Ruby's grin widened. Rhage grabbed them and walked up to the, still on the ground, Catie and plopped down. He smile.)

Rhage: Hello, my lady. Since I did not no what to get you for you birthday I decided I would teach you the cherry trick, since I wanted to get you something special and extra ordinary.

(Rhage slowly pulled a single cherry out of the basket and placed it on Caties lips. Dumbly, she let him place the cherry in her mouth. Then watched in surprise as Rhage did not take out his fingers.)

Rhage: That's it. You must get the stem of the cherry nice and moist, as it will break if it is attempted to tie around the tooth dry. The moist will help to soften the stem so it is more flexable to tie. But remember that if you get something to wet it becomes like paper in water.

(Catie, once again, nodded dumbfounded. Then her eyes halved and she literally started to drool. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled his fingers out until the tip come out with a pop. Catie stared fasinated by the saliva that ran off his fingers. She did not notice his hand creeping up to her hair until it pulled back with a handful of said object. And she now was staring at twin sets of eyes that look just as hers did. Slowly he lowered his mouth to her and right before it hit he spoke.

Rhage: Follow as I do.

(Then he kissed her. She felt it as he curled his tongue around the cherry then proceed to tie it neatly around her tooth, make sure that she felt every move he made. Once done he pulled back to take a short breath and thats all Catie got before she was smothered again only this time he showed her how to untie the cherry. With that, he pulled back and stared at her smiling.)

Rhage: Ironically, your natural taste is cherries. Sweet with a sting. Your turn.

( Catie blushed then shyly lifted up an took his mouth from him. He immediately opened his mouth for her and hesitately took the cherry out of her own mouth and slide it into his. Then slowly, step by step she followed his instruction. About 4 minutes late she pulled away with happy eyes.)

Catie: I did it!

( Catie clapped happily and hugged Rhage.)

Good thing to 'cause times up, lover-boy. Ryusoki's next.

(Catie looked very happy until she saw who stepped out from behind her beloved detective. _Light Yagumi._ Once again, her eyes flashed and a deadly growl sounded from her chest. Her fangs lengthened, snarling at the pesty boy who ruined her happy moment. Ryusoki blinked at her then sighed as he caught onto her meaning. He had to agree with her, Light was annoying, but he also was the first bestfriend Ryusoki had, so he was not getting rid of him. Ryusoki smiled up at Catie as he slowly made his way up to her.

Catie waited patiently as he made his way up, sitting perfectly still. Then, without warning she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him fully on the lips. She watched amused as his eyes widened in shock. Slowly his body relax and he let her do as she wished. Catie closed her eyes as he relaxed into her kiss. Then pulled back just a little to whisper on his lips.)

Catie: You are sleeping in Ruby's and my personal bed chambers tonight without your . . .friend here. Trust me, you will sleep.

(Ryusoki's eyes widened again before softening as he saw the concern in her eyes.)

Ryusoki: Very well, I shall.

( Catie squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ruby stepped out of the shadows then, while rubbing her poor ears.)

No one, in this room, is sleeping tonight, after that squeak, Catie.

( She turned and opened her mouth to call for the next one when she heard another deep growl come from Catie. Quickly, twirling aroung she stared in horror as Light touched Caties breast. Snapping her fingers quickly they both disappeared.

Caties claws had lengthened and she had started to dig them in her chair. Ruby winced as the sound reached her poor ears. She reached out and grabbed Caties hands with her left and snapping her finger in front of her face with her right.)

Catie! Snap out of it! He's gone. You can not kill Ryusoki's friend, remember, it would hurt him to much.

(Catie aura calmed down and she whimpered at the thought of hurting her panda. Ruby sighed and shouted for the guard to send in the next one.)

Next is Gregori. Ahhhhh!!

( Ruby fell backwards as Gregori materialized behind her. He caught her shoulders while looking at Catie. Ruby quickly got away from the none-her-mate touch. Plus, she did not handle not being prepared for someone other then Sess touching her. She walked over to her safe point and hope that Catie had not catch her discomfort.

. . . .She did . . . .

Catie smirked at Ruby in the shadows, evilly. Ruby groaned.)

Just get on with it.

(Catie made this a mental note and turn to the frowning Gregori. She chuckled at his emotionless expression. Then gasped as his lips came into collide with hers. And now had a tongue stuck down her throat . . . . again. Four minutes later he pulled away and stared down at her with a sexy grin that would have made her spoon if she had not been in a daze already. Once back from her dreamworlds, she spoke to him.)

Catie . . . .Wh-What . . .was that?

(He grinned down at her rubbed his left had up and down her face on the right side.)

Gregori: Hn, I've been cut off by my Savannah from sex as punishment for something I did. And watch you kiss and suckle on men really brought out the animal.

(Catie blushed for the hundredth time that day. Gregori suddenly looked down at his wrist. Then pecked Catie on the lips.)

Gregori: My time is up, dearest, but I'll see you around.

(Gregori disappeared and Catie turned to glare at Ruby, who was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Catie snapped her fangs at her as Ruby got up waving her hand, lazily.)

Fine, fine. Deidara's next. Though it disturbs me because he could very well be our twin. Blonde and blue eyed. It scares the shit out of me.

(Catie groaned.)

Catie: Ruby! Don't say that, its worse then the fact that I have to kiss my brother-in-law, now we have a twin.

(Ruby shrugged.)

Hey, he is actually really funny, once you get to no him. And it is not his fault that he had to kill Gaara the first time. If you really think about it, it is actually Itachi's fault because he is the one that forced Deidara to join the Akatsuki. He says he hates Itachi.

(Ruby paused then walked over to Catie and leaned down to whisper.)

But you no, in reality, we should hook them up together. Honesty, I think Itachi uses this crush on you as a way to escape the fact that he really loves Deidara and vise versusa (sp.).

(Ruby leaned back to see Catie with a grin that went ear to ear. She had that spark in her eyes that they both got when playing match-maker.)

Catie: Does that mean we get to play instead of me kissing?

(Ruby grinned evilly, then nodded slowly. She left with a trick she had learned from Lareka. She disappear, moving threw the shadows. Then popped up behind Itachi. He rose a eyebrow at her. Again, with the evil grinning. She grabbed his arm and yanked him threw the shadows with her, back to Catie before he could blink. Then yanked him over to Catie.)

Catie: Hey, love, I need you to do me a favor.

(Again, with the eyebrow, but nodding included.)

Catie: I need you to entertain Deidara for me til' I get back, k?

(Ruby noted how he flinched at Deidara's name and giggled to herself. Catie got up.)

Itachi: Very well, let me go, girl.

( Ruby snapped her fangs at him as she let go of her dead grip.)

Watch it, boy, I can kill you before you have time to activate that creepy eye thing of yours.

(Catie shook her head at how childish the people she hung with could be. Then she grabbed Ruby and pushed her toward the shadows.)

Catie: Itachi, you set there and wait for him then we can no that all of the men are lov- I mean, taken care of.

(Ruby rolled her eyes at the fact that Catie could not control her mouth unless in was shut in the first place. They disappeared and went to get some cookies-en'-cream ice cream. Sorry! But that was a really random thought, I no. They set outside and talked randomly about things for about 20 minutes. Then decided to go back and check on the pair. When they got there and what they saw caused Catie to pass out from a massive nosebleed and Ruby was really more pale then . . . .well, her normal shade of pale. Which she also swore off ever having sex again and would never sleep again from fear of nightmares. The boys where together alright just not the way Catie and Ruby wanted to find them together. )

4 hours later . . . . .

(Catie awoke with a groan. She looked to the left to see Ruby staring at her. Ruby smiled at her.)

Hey, I thought you'd never wake up.

(Suddenly, the memorise came back and she blanched. Then looked at Ruby in a silent question. Said person nodded slowly. Catie groaned at the tortures memory.)

Catie: Well, the bright side is I have 2 less stalkers.

(Ruby chuckled then grabbed Catie arm and hurled her up to a sitting position. She was dizzy for a minute but it passed afterwards. She favor glaring at the offending person, anyway. Said person giggled evilly.)

Well, since I no that neither of us wanna go back to that room from the fear of scent and memories then the rest of the men get to have you up here.

(Catie gapped at her.)

Catie: You will protect me if they get carried away, right?

(Ruby rolled her eyes at her obvious question.)

Duh, don't I always.

(Catie groaned.)

Catie: I was hoping you would say no so I could have an escape route.

(Ruby grinned again and stepped off into the shadows.)

NEXT!!

(In steps Inuyasha. Catie's mouth fell open and Ruby smirked as she stepped into the shadows in the room. Seriously, being friends with a shadow dragon had its advantages. They could no longer see her at all, even though the shadow was 2 foot shorter then her she still disappeared. Catie made a mental note to ask Lareka to teach her that. Then snapped back to the grinning hanyou. She leaned back as he stepped forward. She took a deep breath and summoned all of her power to set still as he stepped closer to her. Then did something that was about to get everyone in trouble. He attacked her with his fangs on her neck. Thankfully, it was on the opposite side of her mating mark. Otherwise, they all where going to die. Anyways, he literally, started to suck her blood out of her. Both Catie and Ruby where to stunned to do anything. The sound of Ruby's watch going off snapped them out of it and Ruby dematerialized behind Inuyasha and hurled him away from Catie and down the hall.

Ruby turned to look at Catie then frowned. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a tube of blue liquid and gave it to her packsister. Catie blinked at it.)

Catie: Is this?

(Ruby nodded.)

Yes it will help you produce more blood cause you are starting to look as pale as me. Anyway, I brought it because I new one of them would get carried away. Though, to be honest, I really was not expecting what did happen.

(Catie nodded and downed the liquid, then stuck her tongue out in disgust. Ruby chuckled then turn and nodded at the guard, who waited for her orders for the next male.)

Next is Gaara.

(Catie had been trying to get the last of the stuff down her throat when she heard this, unfortunately the stuff ended up on the back of Ruby shirt. Ruby yelped as the cold liquid hit her back. She turned and glared at her offending person. Then shook and the stuff went everywhere, but atleast, she was dry again. Catie laughed as the guard gawked at her, guard being the only one wet now. Then huffed and turned away. Ruby sighed at not having any more cold liquid on her it being the middle of summer and all. Thinking about it made her eyes light up because summer always meant she could play and this summer her and her packsister would play to exhaustion. Now, that was fun!

Anyways, she snapped out of it as Gaara appeared in a gust of sand. She chuckled behind her hand as he started to turn red then walked over to her shadow and disappeared.

Catie frowned at Gaara as he turned reder each time she moved.)

Catie: Gaara, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

(Gaara smiled at her concern then shook his head.)

Gaara: No, it is alright, I am just being foolish.

(Catie's frown deepened. She rose her hand and waited for him to take it. He did after a moment of hesitation. Catie slowly drew him toward her. He was now standing between her thighs.)

Catie: Gaara, tell me what is going on!

(Catie said this in a low warning voice. Gaara flinched then looked away. With lightning speed, Catie's hand snapped up and grabbed his chin and turned him back toward her.)

Catie: What happened Gaara, did someone in our house hurt you?

(Gaara's eyes widened as a low growl sounded from Catie's chest. Quickly, he shook his head.)

Catie: Tell me what's up then?

(Gaara set down in front of her.)

Gaara: I'm gay. . .

(Both Catie and Ruby's mouth dropped. Ruby came out of the shadow.)

With who?

(Gaara looked over at her, shyly.)

Gaara: Sasuke.

Catie and Ruby: WHAT!!

I no I'm dead, just keep reading.

(Catie was so shocked that she literally forgot how to set up straight. Ruby had her mouth hanging open.)

30 minutes later . . .

(Ruby took a deep breath then let it out slowly. She reached up and scratched the back of her neck as all the fleas rush to her head which now held all of her blood.)

Okay, so does he feel the same?

(Gaara looked back at Catie with tears in his eyes. Catie's eyes softened and she hugged him in comfort. No matter how much she hated Sasuke, she would not let her favorite sand ninja suffer.)

Gaara: I don't no. I don't think so because I see him look at you the way I feel for him.

(Ruby eyes hardened at the thought of Sasuke mistreating this boy. Her eyes locked with Catie's and they held a silent understanding. Catie nodded and looked back at Gaara with a soft expression.)

Catie: Gaara, Sasuke doesn't really have feelings for me. As much as I no he is going to kill me for this, but Sasuke is doing the same thing his brother did and using this as a way to escape feelings he has for someone else.

(Catie looked up and nodded to Ruby once more. Ruby did a jerky nod and left throw the shadows. She moved up behind a very shocked Sasuke, who had watch the whole thing. She smirked evilly at his shocked expression.)

Let us go.

(He nodded still in his shocked state. They arrived and Sasuke hurried and kneeled beside Gaara. Ruby looked at Catie and together they left the 2 to do as they wished. They new to find a new room as well because well Itachi and Deidara had proven not to walk in on someone that liked make-up sex. So they went to the next room on the floor downstairs.)

Catie: Who's next?

(Ruby smirked, evilly.)

Kar'ti.

(Catie tripped over her own feet. Then looked at Ruby, wide-eyed.)

Catie: What!?

(Ruby chuckled as said predator appeared behind them. Catie stiffened as she heard his sexy purring behind her. Ruby disappeared again and Kar'ti arms appeared around her. Catie, unconciously, tilted her head to the side as his way to sexy mouth attached to her neck, soothing the throbbing fang marks that Inuyasha had put on her. Which, until right then she had not realize they had been hurting. She moaned as his tongue snuck out and lapped her skin. Then pulled back and growled in his belly.)

Kar'ti: I do not like how the half-breed treated you.

(Catie frowned for a minute then giggled.)

Catie: You do not no how much you sounded like Sess just now.

(Kar'ti snorted and tightened his arms.)

Kar'ti: I was reassured by your sister that no one would treat you harshly, but it seems she lied to me. As such, I now will stay with you throw the rest and guard you.

(Catie giggled as Ruby reappeared with a shocked and hurt look on her face. Catie reached up and pulled the predators arms tightly to her chest in appresation and love.)

Catie: Yes, but who well protect me more then my sister from your naughty ways.

(Kar'ti chuckled at Ruby's bewildered expression as he laid his head on top of Catie's, purring at the softness as he had felt Catie do so many times to him and now new why. _Soft. . ._ Kar'ti closed his eyes and almost fell asleep. Who ever said predators had no emotions, no relaxation, and no sleep must have confused him with the Uchiha boy. Although, he was not about to tell Catie that because both him and Ruby new she WOULD find them and she WOULD kill them.

Ruby sighed and hollered for the next male.)

Next is Wrath.

(Catie groaned as she thought about the game after the kissing of men today. If Wrath was the one Ruby drew out then she could just say goodbye to virginity today. In steps Wrath . . . . shirtless. Catie's mouth hit the floor and she honestly, really did try to stop the drool.

_**Mission Failed**_.

She was gogling the male. Kar'ti arms released her and she was pulled up to the large vampire. Her head collided with his chest and she just could not help herself. She kissed that glorious, muscular chest that was as wide as Ruby was long. Roleplay Ruby and real Ruby stab roleplay Catie for the insult. He groaned and suddenly he knocked the wind out of her, by placing his hand on her head and pushing it further to him. She dared to stick out her tongue and lick it, too. And lick she did. Only she no longer cared that the others where in the room and licked him from his waist line all the way up to his neck, where she suck very hard and grazed her fangs over his thick neck. As this went on her courage build and she became more bold. She lowered her feet completely on the ground and and attached to his nipple. He groaned that sexy noise again which made her smile, prevertedly. _Hmm, must be an affect of Ruby. _BAM BAM CRACK Roleplay Ruby looked surprised at her beating object, then cursed it. "Damn, fucking broom."She gasped as the feeling of his claws going slowly down the valley of her breast. Then, came back up and cupped the left. A smart virgin would probably moan and throw her head back, however, Catie was not a smart virgin in this instead. Her brain had run in to a maufunction. The logic being:

_**System shutdown. Please restart and reboot.**_

The first of it went by with out a problem, however the 'restarting' and 'rebooting' had frozen her software and she just could not get it back. Catie reached her hands up and dug her claws down his back, groaning. The male shuddered at the feel and bent down to drag his fangs acrossed her throat. His hand started to pull her shirt down and-)

Times up. . . .

(The 'restarting' and 'rebooting' started, Caties eyes snapped open and she gasped at the way they where. She pulled back and put her head down with her eyes adjested up to look at him with a blush. Wrath smirked then winked as he turned to leave. Ruby sighed, then crossed her arms with a frown.)

Well, the next would have been Edward, but he is not here and beside I am not going to make you kiss someone who killed our Hagi.

(Catie nodded in agreement. She, herself, knew Ruby to well to not have guessed that already.)

Then, next is Ryuk.

(Catie grinned into her hand as she touched the Death Note. Ryuk stood to the left of Ruby. He snickered as Catie looked at him.)

Catie: I thought you did not like people touching you because your male.

(Ryuk snickered again and stepped up to her.)

Ryuk: Yes, but you are not human and you are not a teenage girly-girl. Your the apple goddess and I have fun everytime I'm near you and your packsister.

(Catie frowned at the thought of Misa. Well, now she had someone else to think of if she ever needed a turn off, other then a naked Jaken now. Ryuk, literally, grabbed her face and pulled her up to his lips. She winced as his fangs pierced her lip. As an apology, him lapped at it until in was healed. As Ryuk pulled away she smiled at him.)

Catie: I had no idea that you held passion like that.

( Ryuk chuckled as he set her back down.)

Ryuk: There are many things that you do not no about me, little lady.

Catie: . . . .Little Lady . . . .?

(Catie curled up in laughter.)

Catie: My god, that is a first. . .

(After about 5 minutes of laughter, Catie looked up at Ryuk.)

Catie: Anyway, I have a present for you.

(Ryuk's eyes literally lite up.)

Ryuk: Is it a bag of apples?!

_**:Inserting Of Starting The Dramatic, Sad Scene:**_

(Catie winced, and looked away quickly with a sad expression. She looked at Ruby and nodded with her whole body shaking.)

Catie: No, Ryuk, I have a little girl I wish you to take care of. She's so young and seen so many horrible things. Me and Ruby . . .

(Catie gulped as she felt the tears rush to her eyes. Arms incircled her and she smiled up at Kar'ti with glassy eyes.)

Catie: Me and Ruby are about to go to war and need someone to watch her. She's already seen so much that, as a kit, would have scarred me horrificly. I don't want her to be here when we have to go to war with the east. She already hates Ruby for something that she told her she had done, but it was really me. I understand that Ruby did not want me to feel hated because I have not been hated all my life, but Ruby has and nos how to deal with it. I sometimes wonder how she does it, noing that she's hated because she has mixed blood.

This little girl is Ruby's cousins daughter, Suyuki. Please, Ryuk, will you watch her for me?

(Ryuk nodded without hesitation as he absorbed this piece of information. Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the shadows. Ruby walked out with Suyuki being dragged out behind her screaming as Ruby's dead grip tightened. Ruby stopped and released the girl. She turned to Suyuki and got a punch in the face. Ruby hit the ground and spat up blood. She closed her eyes for a moment then got back up slowly and turned back to Suyuki with blood dripping out of her mouth. She had no emotions on her face as she regarded her neice. Suyuki clenched her fist again and punch her aunt again. Ruby did the same thing she did the first time. Her neice screamed in anger at Ruby's lack of concern.)

Suyuki: You filthy, mix-blooded fiend! Why do you not care, when I hit you?! Do you just no you deserve what you get and realize that you should not exist because your mother and father where nothing more then slavewhores!

(Ruby did not change expressions at all she just turned her head and closed her eyes. Then snapped them open and rose her hand. Suyuki stiffened. She pointed over to the gawking three across the room. Suyuki looked and her eyes softened as she looked at Catie. She ran over and hugged her adopted mother.

Catie flinched as her arms wrapped around the girl. She stared at Ruby over Suyuki's head and watched the blood run down her chin. Tears filled her eyes again and she closed them as she held them back. 4 minutes later, she pulled back and looked at the girls happy face. She smiled her fake smile and pulled the Death Note out of her kimono. She held it in front of Suyuki and looked between her and Ryuk, who had caught on to what was going on and returned to his usual self.)

Catie: I still claim to own the notebook so Ryuk if she tries to write Ruby's name down you will stop her.

(Ruby snorted in the background. Suyuki quickly turned and hissed, viciously, at her. She materialized infront of her aunt and throw her back against the wall, hard. Ruby gasped and spat up more blood sinking to her knees. She breathed out and in for about 5 times then stood back up and watch her neice with an emotionless expression.)

Suyuki: No one asked you for your sense on the matter, so, shut up and be what you are, useless! Your lucky, mom, is nice enough to make sure I don't kill you to put you worthless ass out of her misery!

(With that she punched Ruby again in the jaw and sent her head against the wall again. Ruby just coughed more blood and watched her neice again.)

Very well . . .

(With that said, Suyuki snapped her fangs then turned back to the other three. Ruby and Catie thanked the gods that Vishious and Dayan had been forbidden to came with them.

Catie gulped again. Thank God, for her very well trained self control. She forced a smile and looked at Suyuki.)

Catie: Suyuki, I am sending you on a mission with Ryuk. I need you to find this man.

(Catie held up a picture of Hagi. This actually made sense because Suyuki had never seen her father or even heard about him. So Catie was going to send them on a wild goose chase. Ruby groaned and slide down the back wall not even noticing the blood trail on said wall as she did so. She really need to stop thinking it was making her a little dizzy. Which, made sense cause when she first joined Catie and Sess she had not got beat by random people since because of what she is. Now, any one else who had just gone though that would have passed the fuck out by now. Ruby did not because she had delt with this kind of abuse since she was 6. She had literally grow so use to it that unless she had only a half a point of blood left in her she could walk around as if nothing had happened.

Anyways, Catie handed 7 sheets of paper from the Death Note to Suyuki then tilted her head and looked at the girl with a way to innocent look. She looked at Ryuk noingly and he nodded at some kind of message they exchanged. Catie lifted the girl until she was sitting on Ryuk's shoulders. Suyuki squeaked and laughed in happiness. Ruby smiled at her neice being happy. Catie smiled, too, then handed the picture of Hagi to Ryuk and watched them start toward the door. Before there Suyuki, literally, jumped off of Ryuk's shoulders and summoned a bow and arrow. Catie's eyes widened as she saw this she looked at Ruby and was shocked to see a smile. Ruby slowly stood up with the wall to support her. She then leaned forward and watch Suyuki with that same small smile. Suyuki's eyes narrowed then quickly she drew her arrow back in the bow.)

Suyuki: No I will not kill you, I want you to suffer . . . .

(She released. Ruby stayed as she was the whole time. But what she whispered made Suyuki gawk.)

Good, I am proud to no you have learned to survive.

(Hell, Catie gawked. For fuck sake, everyone of Catie's stalkers had been gawking since Suyuki had been brought there. Ryuk had winced and closed his eyes. _Damn, I did not even expect her to say that at all. _When the arrow hit, Ruby gasped, coughed more blood, then smiled again! She grabbed the end of the arrow and snapped it in half then slowly with gritted teeth slide off the arrow. She then moved to the right and leaned on the wall with her right shoulder being as she had lost all feeling in said arm, she shakingly grasped the arrow and pulled it out with a groan then throw it at the ground at Suyuki's feet. Suyuki looked down at it then back at her emotionless aunt, wide-eyed.)

You missed. Try again.

(Suyuki's eyes darked and she opened her mouth to say something but paused as Ruby shook her head once.)

No, Suyuki, I heard what you said earlier, I did not mean my heart, I meant my liver. That was what you where aiming for, right? You missed. Try again just a little down and to the left.

(Suyuki stared at her aunt, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes wide as she shook from the horror. Catie snapped a glare at Ruby, what game was she playing . . .

Ruby grinned at Suyuki's hesitation.)

What is the matter, Suyuki, I have given you what you wanted from me, why is it you will not accept it? Are you afraid to kill you last known relative? Try again, Suyuki. I'll ever make it easier by standing where you shoot me last . . .

(Ruby, slopily, wormed her way to the left and slammed her back against the wall with a harsh breath looking at Suyuki with noing eyes. Suyuki's eyes widemed in fear. She knew, her aunt fucking knew! Suyuki dropped her bow, shaking. She took a step backward slowly.)

I no you Suyuki, your a smart girl. Avenging your mother is the lie, is it not? What really disturbs you is that you knew what she had done, you knew that my mother and father creating me was just another experiment to her. She wanted a test subject and you, Suyuki, helped her in it. Then you met me 25 years ago. Remember, Suyuki, remember how she told you that you where nothing more then a useless piece of shit that could not get a simple experiment done. Remember, how we where friends and that day I told you I was one of you mothers experiments. You told me that it did not matter, but it did, didn't it, Suyuki? You where disgusted about having a friend that was nothing more then a project. That's why you pretended to hate Catie and say that you where going to avenge your mother. You knew how Catie would react and that I would not stand for it. You knew, and you had this planned to make me suffer for you being my friend back then. Why not, Suyuki, do it? Finish what you started.

(Suyuki took another step back and then just ran out of the room. Ruby let out a staggering breath and winced as she caught Catie's glare. She groaned as she came to the conclusion that once she was healed, Catie was going to give her worse. Ruby coughed again and more blood came out. She groaned again and slide back down the wall.

She heard Catie walk over to her. She looked at her as she sat beside her. Catie took one look at her packsister and decided that she would prefer to look at the bloody ground in front of her. )

Catie: You look like you just got ran over by a train. . .

(Ruby laughed lightly and leaned her head against the wall.)

So what will you punish me with this time?

(Catie drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking at the ground with her chin resting on said knees. She sighed after about 10 minutes of being silent.)

Catie: I'm not going to punish you for this, Ruby, because I kind of understand your reasoning . . .

(Catie paused then did a sad chuckle.)

Catie: You knew she would not shot you the second time, didn't you?

(Ruby had her head against the wall with her hair covering her eyes, but the grin that spread acrossed her face was all the answer that Catie needed. Catie sighed at the stress.)

Catie: Ryuk, go and make sure that Suyuki does not do something stupid, like try to committ suicide. It kind of seems to run in the family.

(There was a threat at the end of that sentence that made the grin on Ruby's face grow even though that was the only movement she made. Ryuk nodded and disappear throw the walls. Then the door open and in step everyone of Catie's stalkers. Catie smirked evilly.)

Catie: Hey, Ruby, my first punishment is I am going to have the one stalker you hate the most take care of you, but since he is busy, I will have his brother, the second one you hate most, take care of you until you are healed.

(Ruby stiffened then slowly looked at Catie with a glare that could match death.)

I thought you said you where not going to punish me?

(Caties smirked widened.)

Catie: No, I said I was not going to punish you for what you did with Suyuki, but making me kiss all the men is another story.

(Ruby let her head slam against the wall again with a groan as she let her hand come up to rest over her acking eyes. She felt Catie stiffen as her head collided with the wall again.)

Catie: Stop doing that! Your only making it worse!

(Ruby lifted her hand and glared at her packsister.)

Jeez, yeah Catie, I well, now magically heal all of the wounds and grow back all of my blood this second and will lean gently on the wall, just for you . . .

(Catie chuckled.)

Catie: Itachi, would you take Ruby to the imfirmary now?

(Ruby stiffened as Catie said this then grabbed onto Caties arm, as said boy stepped forward; whimpering. Deidara laughed as Ruby pleaded with Catie to make him come. He looked at his boyfriend and saw him scowled the girl. Deidara stepped forward with a smile.)

Deidara: If it will help, my lady, I can carry Lady Ruby, yeah?

(Catie lifted a eyebrow then looked down at the clingy Ruby, who went stiff with horror and anger at being called 'Lady Ruby', again. Catie smiled at him and nodded. Ruby stilled did not like how Deidara addressed her, but did not complain as he picked her up. After all, it was better then being picked up by Itachi. _Itachi_. Ruby curled her lip in disgust. The fuckers scent clung to Deidara. She sighed, sadly. Sometimes, it sucked have super human senses.

The imfirmary . . .

(Ruby was laid down on the soft bed and immediately, sighed with relief. Deidara spoke to his lover and they decided that Itachi would guard the door outside and he would stay in here with Ruby. Deidara sat down on the chair by the wall to the left of Ruby.)

Deidara: Do you really not care for your life, yeah?

(Ruby froze in her comfort zone. She sat up and adjusted the pillow so she could sit up and talk to Deidara, while waiting for the doctor to come bandage her up. She looked at him and took in his serious expression. Sadlike, she lifted her arm and stared at the blood trail.)

Sometime, when you look at the real reality around you, you realize that living is not a big part of life itself. Do I care for my life, no, Deidara, I don't. But the reality I have seen in this life makes me care for the lives that surround me, and because I care about them I continue to live to help them make the right decisions. I want them to be happy and I want to do all that I can to make them happy. I don't love my life, but I do love the lives that I am surrounded by.

(Ruby paused then laughed in a humorless laugh.)

You no, today was suppose to be all about Catie and I once again somehow ru-

Catie: Don't you dare finish that sentence.

(Ruby and Deidara turned to the right to see Catie step out of the shadows. Ruby frowned.)

You no, Deidara, I believe she has that creepy eye thing your lover has, cause she obviously, just did the same thing I have been doing all day. Moving throw the shadows.

(Deidara chuckled then stood as Catie brought out bandages. Catie nodded at him.)

Catie: Would you please help me with this, Deidara?

(Deidara nodded and stepped up to the bed. Ruby's mouth fell open.)

Okay, I realize that you look alot like a chick, but unfortunately, both me and Catie no that you have a pecker down there somewhere!

(Catie stopped and groaned as did Ruby.)

Catie: Why the hell did you have to say that again?! I really do want to forget that and not pass out from a massive nosebleed, again!

(Ruby shook her head.)

I think it's from all of the wounds, it's effecting what I say.

(Deidara chuckled again.)

Deidara: Would you prefer I let Itachi come and help, yeah? I can step out and get him, yeah?

(Ruby's eyes bugged.)

NO!!

(He could not help it, Deidara burst out laughing at Ruby's horrified expression. Catie chuckled as she unrolled a thing of goss and handed it to Deidara.)

Deidara: Then, I suppose I'll have to do, yeah.

(Ruby groaned and leaned back as Catie started taking off her shirt. She then grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and poured it on cloth. She looked up and caught Ruby's eyes.)

Catie: Ready?

(Ruby took a deep breath then reached up and grabbed the bars with her good hand. She looked back at Catie and nodded. The first touch caused Ruby's fangs to lengthen and her eye to go red. She growled out viciously. Catie swore and dambed the wound cleaning it quickly. She looked up at her packsister.)

Catie: Ruby, I need you to brang out your vampire blood, now!!

(Ruby clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, she nodded slowly. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she screamed so loudly that you could hear it in Japan. Then suddenly, she stopped and remand unmoving. Deidara reached out to touch her.)

Catie and Ruby: Do not touch her/me!

(Deidara looked down to see that Ruby's eyes had turned nearly white, they where so blue. He looked down to her wound and gapped at it as it started to quickly heal before his eyes. Catie looked at Ruby's unmoving arm.)

Catie: Deidara, lift her arm up for me to see it.

(Deidara did as told and Catie regarded her packsisters arm then winced.)

Catie: Hate to tell you, Ruby, but your going to have to stay in your vampire form for about a week for this to heal. Your going to take medicine and wear a sling.

(Ruby groaned as her arm fell lifeless from Deidara's hand. Catie looked at Deidara and nodded. He gently picked up Ruby's arm and watched Catie wrap it. Once done, Ruby sat up and stayed still as Catie tied the sling far enough away from her neck not to disturb her. Once done Catie sat back on her heels.)

Catie: There you go, hon, now what do you want to do?

(No sooner then the words had come out of her mouth, she regreted them. Ruby grinned evilly.)

We will finish our game.

(Catie groaned walked over to the wall and proceed to hit her head on it.)

Catie: Why God, why? Why do you torture me so?

(Ruby and Deidara proceed to laugh their asses off.)

Ahh, come on Catie there is just one more and that's Tobi. Then Orochimaru and the game.

(Catie paled at the mention of Orochimaru. Oh yeah, she new what that tongue could do. Ruby suddenly whistled. Catie turned just in time to see a orange, red, and black blur slam into her. She gasped for breath on the floor where she now lay. Tobi rubbed his head inbetween her breasts. She glared at Ruby, who watched the whole thing with a highly amused expression. Tobi lifted his head and the mask turned to her.)

Tobi: Tobi is good boy, right, Lady Catie?!

(Catie groaned as he screamed at her. Catie crawled out from under him and dusted herself off. Then she bent and rubbed the top of Tobi's head with a bright, happy smile.)

Catie: Yes, Tobi, you are a good boy.

(Suddenly, Tobi stood up and back Catie up and slammed his hands on both sides of her head. Her eyes widened at his movement.)

Tobi: Good, because I want you.

(Okay, that was not Tobi's voice. Ruby's eyes widened in realization just as Itachi stepped into the room and fixed Tobi/Madara with a glare.)

Itachi: Tobi, I told you not to bother Catie.

(Tobi's shoulder slumped and he walked out of the room like a toddler that had got punished. If Catie had not still been in shock then she would have that it was cute. Ruby cleared her throat.)

Okay, the mental note being that you can not be near Tobi unless you want Madara to come out.

(Catie nodded, slowly piling herself off the wall.)

Unknown voice: Catie . . .

(On second thought, Catie favored the wall better then being near that voice. To bad the voice sounded like it was right behind her, wait . . . .shit. He was behind her. Two pale white arms snaked around her.)

Catie: Orochimaru. . .

(Catie shivered as that tongue she had so many nightmares about, snuck out and wrapped around her throat. He slide it up forth until it reached her ear and went inside. Catie gasped as the cold tongue went inside her ear. Both of his hands came up and rested on her breasts, massaging.

Ruby was so horrified she literally covered Deidara's way to innocent eyes. She watched as Orochimaru slide his tongue out of her ear and to her mouth. Insert tongue. Ruby gapped at her packsister as she literally stopped breathing, which she learned from yours truly.

Catie laid back on Orochimaru's chest and ignored the tongue that was shoved down her lungs. 30 minutes later, Orochimaru pulled away and disappeared back inside the wall.

Catie slide down it and started to regain her breath. Deidara moved Ruby's hand from his eyes and started to grow concerned by her just standing there not moving. Ruby shook herself then turn to Catie with another grin.)

Time for the drawing.!

(Catie groaned and got up. They all four went to the ball room.)

2 hours later . . . .

(Ruby walked into the middle of the room and got everyones attention.)

Zexion, brag out the bowl and hurry quickly.

(Said girl ran out with the golden bowl filled with the names. She stood beside Ruby and held out the bowl. Ruby reached in and picked one.)

The winner is Rhage.

( You could literally hear Caties mouth hit the floor. Ruby grinned at her.)

Alright go play 13 Minutes In Heaven.

Sorry, Catie, but I'm to tired and to not going to type about you that way to descibe this.

13 minutes later . . .

(Catie and Rhage stepped out of the closet and Ruby walked over to Catie with a grin that the devil WAS proud of.)

So how did it go?

(Catie groaned.)

Catie: I am never eating cherries or looking at them, again.

(Ruby giggled.)

Well, that's okay, you will like our next advantage.

(Catie rose a eyebrow.)

Catie: Oh?

(Ruby nodded.)

It's goes, how many hours can we play after playing for 1 hour in a batch of catnip.

(Catie smirked.)

Catie: I like it!

The End

Ruby

(Evil Kitty)


End file.
